Première fois, première rage
by Aeline
Summary: Plus personne n'aura le courage de m'appeler Tom Jédusor, dorénavant... Tous disent que je suis un prodige, mais ça, elle n'a pas besoin de le savoir pour s'en rendre contre et croyez-moi... Elle souffrira !


Priori…

Je me nommais Thomas Elvis Jédusor et j'avais déjà un plan pour cette soirée-là…

L'allée silencieuse dans laquelle mes pas m'avaient guidé était baignée de la lueur diffuse des lampadaires, à chaque coin. Les dalles de pierre grise étaient recouvertes d'un léger frima, dû à la fraîcheur de ce soir de novembre. J'étais du côté moldus de Londres, ici personne ne savait qui j'étais, aucun idiot ne venait demander des conseils ou autres conneries, au célèbre et doué élève que je suis. Je n'avais croisé personne, depuis presque une heure… Tant mieux pour eux.

Depuis près d'un mois, je me préparais pour cette soirée. J'en tremblais tellement d'impatience que même mon ombre le reflétait. Des frissons de plaisir envahaïssaient déjà mon corps. À chaque battement de mon cœur, je pouvais sentir des vagues de chaleur parcourir mon échine. Douce attente.

Ce que j'attendais depuis que j'errais ainsi se manifesta enfin : une ombre autre que la mienne venait de traverser le rideau de mes yeux. Un sourire malveillant se dessina sur mes lèvres sèches et cassantes. C'était une femme, une beauté sans pareille. Environ 18 ans, de grands cheveux blonds, un superbe corps. Mon instinct allait bientôt frapper, bientôt il serait mon Maître…

Je ne savais ni qui elle était, ni ce qu'elle faisait ici, à cette heure. Je ne le voulais pas. Je m'en fichais éperdument. Ne dit-on pas : « l'inconnu est un trésor à chérir » ? Autant honorer le dicton, en ce moment d'incertitude.

Elle ne m'avait toujours pas vu, elle ne faisait que marcher lentement, son regard ne faisait que suivre ses mouvements, vissé au sol. Moi, je m'avançais sans bruit derrière elle…

Autour de moi, le monde semble avoir fait une pause. Les seuls mouvements que je repaire, ce sont les siens. Je sens à peine mon corps se mouvoir. Je flotte. Je savoure cet instant, je sens un sentiment de puissance monter en moi… Je suis certain qu'elle aura peur. Qu'elle tremblera, comme moi.

Je n'aurai pas besoin de parler, ni de lui demander… Moi, je me sers. Je suis puissant. Un jour, ils me craindront tous. Mais, pour aujourd'hui, mon pouvoir ne s'étendra que sur un corps… Le sien. Je vais me délecter, en sentant la vie s'échapper d'elle.

Bientôt je prendrai le contrôle de son esprit, puis de son corps. Bientôt elle sera dans un état second, elle aura peur. Bientôt son regard effarouché croisera le fer avec deux puits de silex. Je la vaincrai, sans misère…

Bientôt, plus aucune issue ne s'offrira à elle. Bientôt, elle sera à mon entière merci. Elle sera si terrifié par l'homme que je suis. Bientôt plus aucun son n'aura le courage de franchir ses lèvres pulpeuses rougies par l'adrénaline. Aucun son n'aurait l'audace de le faire… Le plaisir de la voire ainsi se fera sentir encore plus dévastateur, en moi.

Je sentirai les vagues de désir ardant en moi. Bientôt ma langue tracera sur mes lèvres et mes dents asséchées de sinueux contours brûlants. Elle me regardera toujours, intriguée et apeuré de mon immobilité. Elle n'imagine pas ce qui l'attend…

Bientôt, à son grand malheur, ma mémoire s'obligera à repasser en boucle dans ma tête, l'enfance dégueulasse qui a été la mienne. Faisant ressurgir, cette rage qui m'habite : je hais les Moldus !

Ils ont rendu mon enfance terrible à vivre. J'ai dû souffrir le rejet des autres bambins, parce que j'étais différent. Ils vont subir MON rejet, maintenant. J'ai promis de me venger, je le ferai, je débuterai en cette soirée de novembre. Cette date sera pour un souvenir magnifique : le jour où enfin, je me suis libéré de leur emprise !

Bientôt, je n'arriverai plus à contrôler ce premier élan de violence en moi. Autant la faire souffrir. Plusieurs disent que je suis un prodige. Elle ne le sait pas, mais, elle n'a pas besoin de le savoir, pour le comprendre… Avec un mouvement leste et révérencieux, je sortirai ma baguette de dessous ma cape. C'est une moldue, elle ne connaît pas notre monde, pauvre imbécile… Alors, elle se demandera ce que je ferai, de ce bout de bois.

L'éclair vert qui en sortira la percutera si violement, qu'elle revolera sur ce mur de brique derrière elle. Une entaille béante apparaîtra, laissant une trace de sang poisseuse sur le mur. Mais trop tard, elle sera déjà morte…

Des vagues de plaisir envahiront mon corps. J'aurai accompli ma première mission…

À partir de ce jour-là, personne ne daignera me nommer « Tom Jédusor ». S'ils le font, ils subiront me foudres les plus dévastatrices, autant les prévenir…

J'aurai tué pour la première fois, j'aurai senti cette première rage…


End file.
